


Understand

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asexual barry allen, barry comes out to oliver, can tbelieb this, oh and oliver is uneducated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't imagine being like that. How can anyone feel-- feel like, that intense towards someone? Like they gotta rip off their clothes at the sight of them." Barry complained through a mouthful of popcorn, waving his hands frantically towards the tv which was showing a man and a woman gazing lovingly into each others eyes before making out.</p>
<p>"Like in love?" Oliver said with a raised brow, looking to Barry, who was stuffing his face with another handful of popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand

"I can't imagine being like that. How can anyone feel-- feel like, that intense towards someone? Like they gotta rip off their clothes at the sight of them." Barry complained through a mouthful of popcorn, waving his hands frantically towards the tv which was showing a man and a woman gazing lovingly into each others eyes before making out.

"Like in love?" Oliver said with a raised brow, looking to Barry, who was stuffing his face with another handful of popcorn.

"No, well yeah." Barry huffed. "I can imagine being in love and all that gooey stuff. Just--" He gestured to the screen, where the man was taking off the woman's shirt. "That?" He threw a popcorn kernel in his mouth. "Nah-uh."

"You can't imagine having sex?"

Barry huffed, glancing to Oliver with a look of expatriation. "I can _imagine_ having sex. I just don't feel like having it. There's no _feeling_ of wanting to do the deed, you know?" He sighed, taking another handful of popcorn before Oliver too it from out of him lap with a laugh. "I'm asexual."

Oliver's second brow went up, knitting together in a frown. 

"I don't _feel_ sexual attraction, basically." Barry turned from facing the tv to face Oliver, pulling his legs up on the sofa before crossing them together. "I mean, it's just the way I am." He shrugged. "I always kept waiting, you know? To feel like everyone else did, to develop crushes, to look at a celebrity and wanna-- you know with them." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I never did."

"Oh." Was all Oliver replied.

"Yeah. It's not like it takes away _that much_ from the relationship. I still like cuddling, and kissing, and all that." Barry smiled. "Just sex?" He grimaced. "No."

Oliver smiled back. "Yeah." He echoed. "It's fine. If we never have sex, or even close to that, that's okay. I like you for _you._ Your company is all I need. Nothing can ever change that."

Barry ducked his head, blushing. "I love you, you know that?"

Oliver huffed a laugh. "I know."

Barry kicked his side lightly. "Now give me back the popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> asexual barry allen returns. i just-- i just really like this headcanon, okay? also, why do titles exist? [ Tumblrs. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
